Beyond the Snow
by vintageheart18
Summary: It's been 5 five months since the fight with Pitch, and there haven't been signs of him returning anytime soon. Charlotte, a normal girl never knew the changes that will soon come. With the new found time, Jack and the guardians have time to live life as it should be. This, is how it began.
1. Chapter 1

Charlotte

I was awoken by the sun-rays creeping through the blinds, each individual beam of light landing on different parts of the room. One particular ray of gold shone on my eyes. I blinked furiously and tossed around in bed. I wrapped my blanket around my self tighter, tucking myself in, and allowing my body to relax into the dip I created in my waterbed. The dream from the previous night still danced around in my head, cuddling and cradling my life's everyday troubles. Wait. Troubles, like… being late to school. SHIT.

I flipped the fluffy, comfy, luscious, and oh-so-warm sheets off of myself. The chilly morning air hit my skin like a thousand spears, and I shivered, goose bumps already forming along the sides of my arms. "Jesus Christ", I mumbled, twiddling my sock covered feet in an attempt to get used to the cold. I shot a quick glance to my alarm clock and it read 7:50AM. That left me exactly 12 minutes to get ready. "Well, Charlotte, let's do this", I can't help talking to myself. Shuffling my feet across the pink carpet that cushioned my floor, I passed the wall covered in posters of numerous bands and headed for the bathroom. My towel was tossed over my shoulder and a pair of fresh new underwear was in hand, but I just stared at the shower curtain, the cute little ducks smiling back at me, inviting me in for a pouring of hot water. "Hmm, to be or not to be, THAT is the question!", I roared this out in the most manliest voice I can do and shrugged. "Not to be!", my hand casually threw the pair of laced underwear on the floor.

"Okay, now to fix my face", It looked like it always did, the same eyes always staring back at me, deep yellow eyes, the color of honey and flecks of brown and green imbedded within them. My dirty blonde hair hung in soft beach waves just below my elbow. I like my face, in fact, I think it's quite nice, with my doll like eyes, lined with a set of thick and long curly lashes, a cute nose placed directly in the right spot, a slight hint of freckles dawned across the tip of my nose and a few were plastered on my cheeks. This is followed with a set of plump but evenly sized lips, they were already pink, so all I needed was to adorn them with lip-gloss. I like my makeup simple but not too plain. So I added a coat of mascara to perfect my lashes and lined my top lid with a streak of electric blue to accentuate my eyes. "There, I'm done". Well, not quite, my hair needs to be done, if that's possible, there was no way I was going to waste my time trying to straighten this hair, so I did the next thing, part it into two sections and braid them into separate pigtails, like a cowgirl, at least I like to think that.

I quickly picked out an outfit, which consisted of a white crop top, a leather jacket and light washed skinny jeans, completed with a pair of black converse. I picked up my side bag and slung it over my shoulders. I ran out the door and it slammed shut behind me. "WHOA! Its cold", the freezing wind made its way to my skin and grazed my exposed stomach. I held the jacket closer to me and zipped it up, it was definitely a mistake to wear this crop top, how stupid am I. There was no time to ponder the question so I began running down my porch steps and to the side of my lawn, where my bike laid on the ground, covered in a light layer of frost. I ignored it and brushed off the few bits of crushed ice on the seat. I peddled quickly out of the gate and down the sidewalk, I probably had a few minutes left to make it. During the little amount of time that I had to let my mind wander, I took in the scene before me, all of the houses lawns were covered in a thick layer of fresh snow, i passed the park where kids play, and the whole thing was warped into a winter wonderland, the snow lightly caressing the swings, and mounds upon mounds were compressed into the slide. All of Burgess was laced with snowflakes and frost. I smiled to myself "Well, Jack Frost, you've truly outdone yourself". I don't know why i said it, I guess it's just an old habit, it's not like anyone heard me anyways. Well, i hope not. About 2 minutes later I was in front of my school, god, high school sucks. I made my way to the spot were I always lock up my bike, and chained it there. I dashed into the school and saw people still lingering in the hallways, I checked my cell phone and i still had about 4 minutes left, i made it. My friends spotted me down the hallway and ushered me to them. I sighed, finally letting the realization that it was Friday wash over me.

* * *

Jack

You know, call me a stalker or whatever, _wait_, no, don't do that. Seriously though, it's not my fault i kept running into her, well I don't actually run into her, more like come across her. She's just in my morning route, I like to visit Burgess because it's my home, i glide threw the air every morning during winter and form a blanket of snow over my hometown, just a little something for the kids. It's been about five months since the fight with Pitch and everything is just fine and dandy. I have time for myself now, which means a lot more fun and a lot more snow days. Kids love me now, do you know how great that feels. So, to get to my point, I just want to make it clear that I wasn't following her, _nor_ do I intend to. It's a good thing she can't see me, or is it. Maybe I can make her believe, that would be cool, someone my own age to hang with, well, you know, technically my own age, she seems around 17 or 16. Pfffff, what am I talking about, I'm thinking way too much about this. I don't even know her name.

Let's see, she seems normal, i mean, duh. She seems nice, just this morning she went to school with her hair done into two braids, angry people don't do their hair like that. A little naive if you ask me, she wore a leather jacket, a LEATHER JACKET, that won't heat you up in this weather... Well my weather, and a shirt that didn't even cover her all the way, but you know, it's not like I'm complaining. Hold on a second, that came out wrong, i didn't mean it that way. Oh forget it. She has two brothers, both smaller than her. One of them, Danny, he's about 9 or 10, he hangs with me and Jaime sometimes. The smallest, George or Georgie is around 5 years old, an adorable kid really, he thinks I'm Frosty the Snowman's grandpa. I don't even know how he got that into his head. I guess I'll just stick to them for now, maybe they'll introduce me to her, i should try with the Georgie though, Danny is too smart and is the kind of kid that likes to make deals, I'd seriously watch him for any signs of potential drug dealing. Anyways, enough of that, time to give Burgess a snow-day and maybe frost a kids tongue to a water-fountain. Just plain old fun.

* * *

**Hey there! This is my first FanFinction, and i really hope you like it so far, updates will be coming soon sense i already have the first chapter up. Anyways please review if you have the chance, I'd really appreciate it, feel free to leave in ideas and other sorts of things you think will make the story more interesting. Thanks so much for reading!- _Yours truly  
_P.S- Jack Frost and any other characters besides my own belong to DreamWorks.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Charlotte

The rest of the school day was long and dragged out as usual. Though, one thing in particular caught my eye, during last period I was dozing off to my teacher talking about the history of Germany. I just so happened to be sitting next the window on the far left corner of the room, and when I laid my head on the table, I saw somebody pass strangely close to the school. I say strangely because he looked pretty young, I'd never seen him before and it seemed odd that he wasn't in school. Oh well. Stranger things have happened. When the bell rang signaling that school let out, I jumped out of my chair and tried to push my way through the crowd that formed in the classroom. Finally I was able to breath in the hallway. My friends were waiting for me there, and we went to the local burger joint and chatted for a little while.

While they were talking about today's events, I was watching the snowflakes fall outside. Every once in a while they would turn to me in agreement and I would nod to them, a fake smile etched a crossed my lips too reassure them I was listening, when I really wasn't. I don't know what it was about the snow but it always got my attention. Just the way it flowed and cascaded out of the sky. The way it made waking up in the morning even more worthwhile, how it made memories of my childhood flood into my mind. I adore winter, no, I love winter.

After 20 minutes, I got a feeling that I was forgetting something, something important that I never forget, that I shouldn't forget. CRAP! My brothers! How could I not remember to pick them up, I got up in a rush and gathered my things hastily, knocking over a salt shaker in the process.

"Listen, guys, I really gotta go !" I hollered to my friends while heading for the door.

"Aww, why so soon"

"Yeah, come on it's Friday, just stay a little longer", they all started to chime in.

I was already at the door and I had my hand on the handle, trying to get out as quick as possible.

" Sorry, but I can't I have to go-",

"Pick up Danny and George", they all joined in, laughing and snickering at the end, heck, they made me smile as well, I guess I've done this before.

"Don't worry, we understand", they waved me off and said their goodbyes.

As soon as I was out I started running, and it hit me, I also forgot my bike! Oh well, that was going to have to wait. I ran and ran, the winter air tugging at my hair, which was now loose, sense the braids didn't allow me enough comfort and warmth. I kept running, I took my cell phone out of my pocket and read the time. It was 4:05PM, they have been waiting for over an hour now. I felt so guilty. I made a turn by the park, and kept running, by now I was passing the secluded part of Burgess, the elementary school was just a little further. I heard some beeping an arguing coming from the street nearest to me and it caught my attention for a second. I tried to figure out what they were saying but I quickly lost interest and focused my attention back to the street in front of me. In between the second I stopped looking at the people arguing and the second I turned back around, I bumped into something and hit the floor, my rear end getting most of the pain.

"Ouch! What the fuc-!" I was frustrated and angry, and all I could think about was getting to my brothers. That's when I look up and saw a boy standing there.

"Hey you!, why don't you watch where you're going next time!" I yelled at him.

He looked genuinely surprised, his hand ruffling through his white hair, that's right, white hair. His blue eyes wide in obvious confusion. Poor guy didn't even realize he bumped into me.

" Oh, umm, sorry", he was holding the staff he had in his hand loosely and tossed loosely from the left to the right.

"Don't just stand there, help me up will you?" I put my handout for him, I was getting weird vibes from this dude.

"Yeah sure" he reached down slightly and laced his hand into mine, BOY! Were they cold, seriously, it felt like he went fishing with his bare hands in a frozen lake. He just had to move up a bit to already have me on my feet. Standing up, he was even taller than when I saw him while I was sitting down. He must be at least 5'8 or 5'9, I felt like a midget next to him, standing at only 5'1.

"Boy your cold!" I told him, while rubbing my hands together and blowing warm air on them, trying to get then to normal temperature. Some people in their cars look at me threw their window and gave me odd glances. What was up their bum.

"Uh yeah, sorry about that, hey, where are you headed?", he said this so casually. He just met me a minute ago and he is already asking me where I was going? It took me a few seconds to register what he was asking me, I searched his face, searching for any kind of expression. I guess he noticed that it was taking me a while to answer and he shot me a grin, displaying the most perfect set of teeth I have ever seen, not to mention the whitest. I will admit, although it pains me because I shouldn't even be thinking this about a guy I literally _JUST _met, the way he looked when he smiled was kind of cute. It made me blush a little but I made sure to look at sweater, pretending to dust it off so that he wouldn't see my reaction.

"Well, before I landed on my butt, I was heading to the elementary school just up ahead, I'm an hour late already", I sighed after saying this, accentuating the fact that I was getting irritated.

"Really?, I've been there a couple of times, what were you planning on doing?", he put his left hand in his pocket and leaned on his staff a bit, slowly watching me. I don't even know why carried that thing around, but, whatever floats his boat.

"I have to go pick up my brothers, before you ask, their names are Danny and George", I said this to him in a nonchalant way. I already knew he was going to ask me who they were sense he was digging into the subject about the Elementary.

"Wait, what's your last name?", he said this like he was actually interested.

" Haze, Charlotte Haze, I'd shake your hand, but I don't want to get frostbite", I gave him a small smile. And he returned it back. Gosh! He was so attractive, if I get to know him better, I am so gonna ask him for that hoodie of his, the snowy designs on it were to die for.

He laughed at my joke briefly "Hah, aren't you a clever one, anyways, Charlotte, I know your brothers, and they know me too, may I join you on the way there?".

I pondered the question for a minute and scanned him up and down from my peripheral vision. This is when I noticed he had no shoes on, in the freezing weather, I was going to ask him about it but he was just odd altogether, also he was waiting and so were my brothers.

"Sure why not, you should be interesting company Snowball", I began to walk ahead of him, hiding the smirk that formed on my face. I felt him follow behind.

"Snowball? Seriously? You can do better than that!" he jogged a bit to catch up to my side and finally got the pace right. I chuckled at his comment and we walked in silence for a minute or two.

"Hey, cool hair by the way, how did you get it so white?" I faced him while we were walking and stretched my arm up trying to touch it, sense he was so tall he easily maneuvered out of the way, which all he had to do was lean over a bit. Damn, I was so looking forward to touching his hair, it looked so soft! But it was worth it sense I made him smile, and he gave me a light shove, oh yeah!

"That, little one, is none of your business", he said playfully, we kept walking and suddenly he pointed at my jacket. "Why are you wearing that?" he said this with a confused face, his eyebrows scrunching up, which was also adorable by the way.

I poked at the zipped and ran my hand over the studs on my pockets, feeling the texture. I shrugged and looked back up at him "I don't know , Is there anything wrong with it?"

"That's not going to keep you warm at all in this weather!", he gestured to the sky, and I swear, I saw a few bits of snow swarm around his hand. He put his hand back in his sweater pocket like it was nothing, I noticed that he seemed so calm about it so I pretended not to notice it.

"Really? I don't mind it, sure it's cols, but I just LOVE the winter!", I don't know what made me do it, but I zipped off my jacket and tossed it to him, completely forgetting that I was wearing a crop top, I ignored the cold air and spun around in a few circles.

"What are you crazy!", I turned around to find him frantically rushing towards me, he took my jacket and wrapped over my arms, keeping his own arms around me and cuddling me into almost- hug, well, he held me from behind and his staff was right in front of me. I ignored his remark completely and we walked the rest of the way like that, heck, I didn't really care, but what makes me jittery is the fact that he also didn't make any moves to try and move away from me.

When we were just a few steps away from the school I squirmed out of his grip and put my jacket back on, the movement cause his hand to lightly skim the bare part of my waist.

"Hey snowball, what's your name?", I said this while walking.

He shot me a glance and gave me a mischievous grin, his icy blue eyes glazing over with a shine, like he had a trick up his sleeve.

"Jack, Jack Frost", we were already at the school and he continued walking into the gate, but I stopped dead in my tracks, completely ignoring the fact that my brothers were already walking over.


End file.
